Forever & Always
by MorbidMandy
Summary: Songfic. Based on the song Forever & Always by Taylor Swift. Please read and review. Malec. Yaoi.


**This is my first ever songfic. If it sucks, PLEASE tell me. Seriously, just tell me, so I don't end up writing a bunch of these. **

**Also {warning:shameless self-promotion coming up}, when you're finished reading this, you should TOTALLY [;)] check out my story: Faint Heart, Faire Lady. It's going to be a saga, I swear. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, NOTHING. Not TMI, and not the song.**

"Alec? Hello? Just call and tell me everything's okay."

Magnus sighed and fell back on his bed. He missed Alec. It had started a few weeks ago-suddenly it was like every demon decided to come out and make their presence known. Of course, Magnus couldn't help the feeling that it was something more.

It was physically painful, now, to think back to when everything started. It was a Tuesday when he'd held that party, when Alec had shown up with Blondie and Clary...

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

Like that day in Alicante when he'd told him that he loved him. At one time, that was a beautiful memory, one that brought him joy. But now, the only response he gave it was pain.

Did Alec think he made a mistake? Had he fallen out of love with him?

_Were you just kidding?  
'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened, please tell me?_

Or was it something else? Had he met someone else? No, he couldn't imagine Alec ever having the guts to tell anyone else he was gay, let alone _dating _someone else.

_'Cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door_

Even the few times in the past month or so that they'd managed to get together, Alec had left even earlier than normal.

'Gotta go. Love you. Sorry.'

Those words made his heart break. What had happened to make them... such a cliche? Alec was the breadwinner, and Magnus was the doting housewife. Left waiting at home...

And so he sat here, watching the phone and waiting for the call. Maybe one day Alec would never call. And Magnus would call Isabelle, and she would say that Alec hadn't come home. And maybe he was dead, or maybe he'd just left.

Who knew? After all, Alec didn't even care enough to call Magnus and tell him that he was alright.

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

His cell phone laid beside him, open and screen dim. Magnus reached and-as he had so many times before-made sure it was still working. Of course it was.

Maybe it was him... maybe Alec didn't love him. That had to be it. _Had_ to. What else could it be?

A tear slid down his cheek, although in so many ways he was too gone to cry, to be sad. He couldn't feel anything else.

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Maybe Alec had outgrown him. The thought pained him, thinking that he was something to be outgrown, like a pair of last-seasons shoes. But Alec was aging, getting wiser, and maybe the wise part of him realized that he was going to outgrow the old warlock. After all, despite the fact that Magnus was stuck in eternal teenage-hood, he was old. Really old. Like should-have-been-dead 800-some years ago...

_Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
Like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes  
Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure_

Or maybe it wasn't that. Maybe it was just that Magnus had pushed him.

'Admit who you are'

'Admit who you love'

'Introduce me to your family'

'Come out'

Maybe Magnus shouldn't have been so selfish. He should've let Alec come out on his own time... He shouldn't have pushed for him to admit he didn't love Jace. He shouldn't have pressured him to come out to his family, or introduce him as his boyfriend.

_So here's everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore_

The phone didn't ring. Didn't light up. Nothing.

The silence was deafening.

Magnus sighed and sat up on his bed, looking out the window. It was raining, of course. The universe was just that cruel.

'God,' thought Magnus, standing and stretching, 'Since when is my life like a Taylor Swift song?'

Suddenly, the phone buzzed, and Magnus nearly dove over the bed in his haste to answer it.

"Alec?"

"Yoshi's Pizza?"

"No."

He snapped the phone shut and stormed across the room to his closet. Just because Alec was going to hurt him and ignore him didn't mean that Magnus had to let him.

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

Magnus tugged on jeans and a shirt, barely noticing them. He shoved his feet into random shoes and ran out the front door.

Of course, he had forgotten-in his haste-that it was cold and rainy outside.

Ignoring the rain, Magnus hurried down the streets leading to The Institute.

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so_

He would storm in and confront Alec. Ask him if he still loved him.

And what if he didn't? And what if...

His phone rang again, and this time he recognized the number.

_Isabelle_.

"Yes, Isabelle?"

"Magnus! Get here quick! Alec-oh Angel-Alec tried to-"

The phone cut out for a second.

"-he's barely breathing! Magnus, please hurry!"

His heart nearly stopped.

Alec.

Hurt.

Barely Breathing.

"I'm on my way!" he hissed, slamming his phone shut and taking off running.

_'cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Alec...

He made it there in record time, slamming open the door and racing to the elevator. When it reached the top he looked around.

He spotted Jace outside of one of the doors.

"Jace-" he started, but stopped when the boy looked up at him. Never before had he seen the blonde boy like this.

His face was as white as a bone, his eyes red and bloodshot.

"Magnus..." his voice was crumpled and broken as Magnus broke through the door to the room where Alec was.

_Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

Isabelle hovered over Alec, her face bleak as she looked up at the warlock.

Alec looked like an Angel, his face a perfect pale oval, dark lashes against translucent skin.

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling beside the bed and flexing his fingers.

"I-I don't know! I just went into his room and he was collapsed. But I... I think he tried-" at this Isabelle broke off, sobbing. It was an odd look, crying, on the normally powerful Isabelle.

"_What_, he tried _what_?" asked Magnus, his eyes boring into Isabelle's.

"He was always leaving... I figured it out... he went to the Seelie Queen, I think he was working for her so she'd give him-" Isabelle held out a tiny bottle.

Magnus took it from her and sniffed it.

"_Ilocathen._"

"What?"

"Ilocathen, immortality potion... very powerful, incredibly potent... and rare."

Magnus didn't bore her with the details, although they ran through his head as he looked over the man he loved in desperation.

Ilocathen, immortality potion. Made from a drop of blood of a hundred willing fey. When it enters a mortal's bloodstream, it essentially kills them, reviving them as the hundred last drops make their way through the heart.

But it had less than a 15% survival rate.

And Alec must have known that.

Magnus tried to heal him, but the potion had passed too quickly. He could _feel_ it taking effect, he could feel the organs shutting down.

His hands hovered over his chest, moving slowly, struggling to keep his heart pumping. If he could just-

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

_And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah _

"No, Alec... you said forever." Magnus cried softly, burying his head in Alec's neck as his heart shuddered, giving out as the fey blood killed him once and for all.

Magnus sat up then, barely glancing at the sobbing pile of hair and tears that was Isabelle. Instead he looked at Alec's sweet angel face.

He shuddered, a ragged sob tearing through him as his head rested on Alec's chest.

"Forever..."

Magnus looked up and into Alec's slowly opening eyes, as a smile dawned on his face. He repeated the words his love had said a few seconds before.

"Forever."

**How was it? Be honest, cause if it was too hard to follow, tell me. I literally wrote this while having this song on repeat. **

**I had no plot plan when I started writing this. I just wrote with the song.**

**So yeah. If you didn't get that, the potion worked and Alec's immortal. He said 'Forever' first, because he heard Magnus speaking.**

**Anyway, review please 3**


End file.
